Don't leave me for her
by Aira ni lights
Summary: Goku and Chichi have been having some problems with there relationship. Chichi begins to get a bad feeling that Goku might possibly leave her for another girl they meet. Will Goku leave Chichi for another girl? Stay tuned to find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Oh I'm so excited! This is my first dbz fanfic so I hope you all like it! I do not own dbz or the characters they both belong to Akira Toriyama! Now on with the story!**

**Signs**

It was a breezy warm day in June. A girl about seventeen years old with black hair and light fair skin was walking through a huge forest. She was upset with her boyfriend. She didn't understand why they couldn't agree on anything.

" Ugh! Goku why do you always make me mad!" Chichi said still walking.

" Chichi!" she heard a voice say behind her.

A muscular young man with black hair and fair skin appeared beside her. The young man about eighteen years old, put his arm around her waist.

" Sorry Chichi," the young man said quietly.

" It's ok but next time Goku, please lets not argue," Chichi said to him as he stopped.

Goku turned to her and smiled then said " Sure thing Chichi but can we go somewhere to eat? I'm starving!"

Chichi just looked at him then sighed and said " Fine let's go somewhere to eat,"

" Alright! Nimbus!" Goku yelled out.

A little yellow cloud sped over to them and stopped when it got close to Goku and Chichi. Goku then jumped up on top of the little cloud and held his hand out to Chichi. She took his hand and got on the cloud. She held on to Goku's shoulders tightly as they flew to the closest town around.

Goku I love you so much but sometimes you just annoy me, Chichi thought to herself laying her head on Goku's shoulder.

" Hey Chichi hold on!" Goku said as they went faster.

" Goku!" Chichi said loudly as they got closer to the town.

" What is it?" Goku asked.

" Please slow DOWN!" she said loudly.

Immediately, the flying nimbus stopped. Chichi sighed with relief and said " Can we not go that fast?"

Goku smiled and said " Sure were almost there anyways,"

" Thank you," Chichi said as they began to fly to the town.

As they got close, the flying nimbus lowered down to the ground. Goku jumped off and helped Chichi down. Then the cloud flew away and Goku and Chichi began walking towards the town.

As they walked, Goku's stomach began to growl loudly. He smiled and began to rub his stomach. Chichi laughed him. They really had to hurry before Goku's stomach would eat itself.

" There it is!" Goku exclaimed walking faster.

" Wait up!" Chichi said loudly as she walked even faster.

Once they arrived, Goku quickly head right for the buffet. Chichi laughed a little at Goku.

" C'mon Chichi better get some now!" Goku said happily.

" Ok I'm coming," Chichi said as they both got food.

After getting their food, they both headed to an available table. They found one close to the window and of course close to the buffet area.

Goku had two full plates of food in his hands. He quickly sat down with Chichi and they began to eat. After a few dozen plates of food, Goku was ready for dessert and so was Chichi.

" Umm Goku do you think you'll be able to eat anything else?" Chichi asked looking at him with wide eyes.

" Yeah I think so," Goku said getting up " What do you want?"

" Umm just ice cream," Chichi said.

" Ok I'll be right back," he said smiling, walking towards the dessert table.

Chichi leaned her head against the wall beside her. She was a little embarrassed of all the people staring at her table.

Oh Goku you made a joke of us, she thought to herself as she saw Goku walking back.

" Here you go Chichi," Goku said cheerfully.

" Thank you," Chichi said looking at the ice cream.

It looked delicious, vanilla ice cream with strawberry slices covered in chocolate.

" Your welcome," Goku said eating a big piece of chocolate cake.

After they ate, Goku left a tip and headed out with Chichi.

Chichi was completely full. She'd never ate as much as she ate today before.

" So Chichi where to now?" Goku asked as they walked, hands on his head.

" I don't know but I don't want to be here anymore," she responded.

" Ok then why don't we go visit Bulma at Capsule Corp?" Goku asked.

" Sure why not," Chichi said as someone poked Goku.

Both of them turned around and saw a girl with brown hair, amber colored eyes and a big smile.

" Hi cutie," the girl said giggling a little.

" Uh who?" Goku asked scratching his head.

" You," the girl said blushing a bit.

" Me? No I think you have the wrong person, my name is Goku not cutie," Goku said looking at her confused.

" Aww you look so innocent," the girl said.

" My name is Kim and yours is?" Kim asked Goku.

" I told you my name is Goku," Goku said wondering if she was listening to him.

" Aww what a cute name," Kim said taking Goku by the arm.

" Hold it! Let go of my boyfriend!" Chichi exclaimed.

" What? Who are you?" Kim asked looking at Chichi with a bored look.

" I'm his girlfriend Chichi!" Chichi said loudly pulling Goku over to her.

" Your can't take him," Kim said angrily.

Goku and Chichi started running away from the girl. After getting out of the town, Goku yelled out for nimbus. The little cloud appeared and both Goku and Chichi quickly got on then left the area.

Thank goodness we got away from that girl, Chichi thought getting closer to Goku as they headed to Capsule Corp.

**Yes all done with chapter one! I hope you all liked it and I would appreciate if you would please review! Thanks! **

**Bye!**

_***DBZFG*:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here's a brand new chapter, I hope you all like it! Oh and thank you to all for the reviews! Special thanks to TheCreativeWriter94 for pointing some things out in my last chapter! :D so, I do not own dbz or the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama! Enjoy the chapter!**

**A little secret reviled **

As Goku and Chichi silently sat on a big tree located close to Capsule Corp building, Bulma and Yamcha were sitting outside on the patio chairs drinking lemonade.

" Hey Bulma I have a question, why do I see Goku and Chichi up on that tree?" Yamcha asked as he put the glass of lemonade on the table between the patio chairs.

" What? I think your losing it Yamcha," Bulma said taking her sunglasses off.

" I'm not kidding look," Yamcha said pointing to the tree.

Bulma sighed and looked up at the tree. Just like Yamcha said, Goku and Chichi were up on the tree waving at them.

" Ok we must be seeing things," Bulma said getting up.

" Uh apparently were not," Yamcha said walking towards the tree.

Goku jumped off the tree and helped Chichi down.

" Hey you guys!" Goku said cheerfully smiling.

" Hi what brings you two here?" Bulma asked walking closer to where they were.

" Just came to hang out," Chichi said cleaning her dress off.

" Oh ok then why don't we go inside to talk?" Bulma asked Chichi.

" Alright then let's go, see you two later," Chichi said as she walked off with Bulma.

" Phew thanks Bulma," Chichi said as she and Bulma entered into the building and headed for the living room.

" Sure thing so what's wrong?" Bulma asked sitting on the living room couch.

" It's Goku, I'm scared of losing him," Chichi said biting her lip.

" Really? How come?" Bulma asked looking at Chichi with a surprising and confused look.

" Well because we just came from eating at a buffet, and this strange girl poked Goku and called him "cutie"," Chichi said looking annoyed " and then she wanted to take him away but I stopped her and began running away with Goku,"

" Oh wow I guess the girl really liked him, but don't worry Chichi, you two probably won't be seeing her ever again," Bulma said trying to make her friend happy.

" Yeah I guess your right, I don't think Goku's going to ever leave me for that girl," Chichi said laughing.

" Yeah that's the spirit," Bulma said smiling.

**Over with the guys:**

" So Goku how's everything been with Chichi?" Yamcha asked drinking some of his lemonade.

" Oh it's fine, how about you and Bulma?" Goku asked looking up at the sky.

" Aha it's perfect," Yamcha said closing his eyes.

" Wow, I guess you and Bulma are close…closer than me and Chichi," Goku murmured under his breath.

" What was that?" Yamcha asked opening his eyes.

" Nothing! Just talking to myself," Goku said smiling nervously.

" Oh sure I heard you, something is wrong between you and Chichi right?" Yamcha asked looking at his friend.

" Ok yeah a little bit, she's been getting angry lately and sometimes I don't know why," Goku said looking straight forward " it's like I'm not good enough for her,"

" Nah you just have to find a way to calm her down when she get's mad," Yamcha said " With Bulma I just have to give her a flower or candy,"

Goku immediately burst out loud laughing and fell from the patio chair he was sitting on. Yamcha looked at him surprised then began laughing too.

Goku got up and sat downing saying " Really? Wow I guess now whenever she get's mad I'll just give her a candy bar,"

" Yeah but anyways, try to find something to calm Chichi down," Yamcha said as he and Goku stood up and began to walk towards the Capsule Corp building.

**Over with Bulma and Chichi:**

" That Yamcha, always telling secrets to others, ugh idiot," Bulma said clenching teeth.

Both girls snuck behind a tree listening to everything the guys were saying.

" Wow Bulma so it's true?" Chichi asked looking up at her.

" Yes but don't tell anyone especially that perverted old man," Bulma said angrily.

" Uh Master Roshi?" Chichi asked taking a really good guess.

" Yeah that old guy, Man! He gets on my nerves!" Bulma said turning away from watching the guys.

Chichi just began to laugh and gave away there position. Both Goku and Yamcha looked around the area. Both of them began walking over to where the girls were. Both Bulma and Chichi tried to hide themselves under the big leafs of the tree, but had no luck. The guys spotted them and looked at them wide eyed.

" Youuu…were here the whole timmmee?" Yamcha managed to stutter out.

" Yeah and I'm going to kill you!" Bulma yelled chasing Yamcha around the tree.

Goku and Chichi began laughing at the sight of Bulma. After a few minutes of watching Yamcha get beaten up by Bulma, they both decided to leave.

" See you two later," Goku said as he and Chichi left on the flying nimbus.

" Ok good luck you two!" Bulma said out loud.

" Thanks!" they heard Goku say right before disappearing into the sky.

A few minutes past by, and Goku was dropping Chichi off at her father's palace. As they got close to the front door, Goku jumped off and help Chichi down.

" Ok see you soon," he said smiling at her.

Chichi looked right into his eyes hoping that their relationship would never end.

" Bye," Chichi said walking towards the door.

She stopped and ran back to him, when she was just inches away from him, she kissed him on the cheek. She then ran over to the doors and entered.

Goku stood there paralyzed at Chichi's actions. She kissed him…it was the first time she did that since the first day they met. He got on his nimbus cloud and yelled out " Yes she still loves me!"

He then settled down and smiled.

Guess it's to Master Roshi's island now, he thought as he disappeared into the sky.

**Yes done with the second chapter :D I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review!**

**See ya **

***DBZFG* :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. School has took a lot of my time! But one thing is for sure, I will be updating every Thursday! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Ok I do not own dbz or the characters, Akira Toriyama does! On with the story!**

**Caught**

In the clear dark sky over the ocean and under the stars, Goku was thinking. Thinking about one person…Chichi. He didn't know why she was acting differently today. Was it because of that girl Kim? As he thought, Master Roshi's island was just a few feet away from him. Goku smiled at the sight of the house. After all he did live in that house for quite a while.

" Yes I can feel Tien and Chaotzu's ki, they haven't left yet!" Goku said excitingly as the nimbus cloud went even faster.

As the little cloud slowed down, Goku jumped off onto the island and waved goodbye to the cloud. Goku then began to walk forward, towards the house door. He knock on the door, waiting for somebody to open it. Sure enough someone slowly opened the door. Tien, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong and Krillin were staring right at him.

" Uh hi guys," Goku said as everyone smiled at him.

" Goku it's so nice to see you again," Master Roshi said getting up from where he was.

" Goku where have you been lately?" Krillin asked sitting crossed legged with the others.

" Oh with Chichi," Goku said as the guys looked at him shocked.

" Wow that's a first, never in my days would I imagine you hanging out with her," Tien said still surprised.

Chaotzu just nodded and Oolong and Master Roshi perked there ears up.

" Really? Well why didn't you invite her over?" Master Roshi complained.

" Umm because I had to drop her off at the Ox king's palace," Goku replied looking up at the ceiling.

" Darn shame she couldn't come," Master Roshi said looking straight forward at Goku.

" Oh shut up old man, you just want her to…," Oolong began to say as he was cut off by Master Roshi " Oolong you're the one who needs to be quiet!"

The rest of the guys were watching as Oolong and Master Roshi began fighting back and forth. They all got tired of watching and stepped out leaving Chaotzu, Oolong and Master Roshi inside fighting.

Krillin looked over at the big blue ocean waves crashing against the island.

He then looked over at Goku and asked " Are you having any trouble?"

Goku looked at him and said " No nothing I'm fine,"

" Are you sure? You look like you have a lot going on in your head," Krillin said narrowing his eyes.

" Yeah I'm sure so Tien what brought you here?" Goku asked trying to change the subject.

" Oh nothing just decide to come visit," Tien said smiling.

There was a soft voice saying " Boys are you going to stay and eat?"

The guys turned around to see blue haired Launch standing on the doorstep smiling. Tien began to blush a bit at seeing her. Krillin and Goku walked over to the door. Launch made way for them to get through and waved to Tien to come in. Tien nodded at her and smiled. He then entered the house to see everyone at the dinner table.

Launch began to giggle a little and said " We better hurry before ever one finishes eating,"

" Oh yeah," Tien said sitting down with the others.

After they all ate, Tien and Chaotzu said goodbye to everyone and left. Goku asked Master Roshi if could stay for the night. Roshi said yes and they all fell asleep. The next morning, Goku woke up early did what he usually did in the mornings and turned the TV on.

He randomly flipped through the channels until he saw the girl he met the other day talking.

The girl was saying " Yes I'm looking for a body guard to protect me,"

" She needs a body guard?" Goku said out loud to himself.

" And I would like this man to be my body guard, his name is Goku," the girl said smiling.

" What! Me?" Goku said standing up.

" So if your watching this you have to come to Greenville today," the girl finished saying.

" Have to? Umm ok," Goku said putting on his shoes.

He then ran out the door and called out for nimbus. When he saw the little cloud come, he jumped on and headed to Greenville.

**Ox king's palace:**

Chichi was busy brushing her long black shiny hair. She was really happy to know that Goku still liked her. She put the brush down and walked over to the living room. She notice that her father the Ox king was sleeping on one of the couches. Chichi smiled at her father. He was the best father in the whole world and she wouldn't replace him for anyone else. She walked over to the couch her father was sleeping on and began shaking him.

" Dad, would you mind taking me to Master Roshi's house to see Goku?" Chichi asked in a happy tone.

" Uh yeah sure honey, but right before I get three more minutes of sleep," the Ox king said closing his eyes and yawning.

" No dad, right now!" Chichi said loudly, fully waking her father up.

" Ok ok let's go," the Ox king said.

**Yay! Finished with chapter three! Please read and review!**

***dbzfg* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! So without further ado, I do not own dbz or its characters. They both belong to Akira Toriyama! Here's the second part of chapter 3**

**Caught part 2**

As Goku arrived to Greenville, he past by a huge stadium. The stadium was full of people talking. Goku got a suspicion that the girl from TV was there. The nimbus cloud lowered down into some trees. Goku jumped off and began walking towards the stadium.

The girl from the TV saw him and said " He's here everyone,"

All eyes turned to Goku as he walked up the stairs to the stage.

" Ok then everyone I'm leaving with my new bodyguard, so bye," Kim said walking away with Goku.

Goku kept walking, even though Kim was squeezing his arm. It kind of reminded him of chichi when she squeezed his arm, but then again they both seem to like him a lot.

" Goku your going to have a perfect life here, servants, all you can eat buffets and of course seeing me everyday," Kim said then whispered softly " And get you away from that girl,"

Goku turned to her and said " Did you say something else? I couldn't quite hear you?"

Kim's eyes quickly widen and she quickly said " Oh no nothing I was…just talking to myself, yeah that's it,"

" Uhh ok," Goku said " So where's your home?"

" It's right around this corner," Kim said running passed the corner to her enormous home.

Goku stood there surprised. The house was big, bigger than he imaged. The house was pale color, had a big two door crystal door with white roses beside it and a big fountain in the front.

" Woah…," Goku said as Kim smiled.

" I knew you were going to like it," she said laughing.

" Yeah it's big but not as big as Chichi's father's castle," Goku said as Kim stopped laughing.

" You mean that so called girlfriend of yours? Wow I can't believe your still dating her," Kim said pushing her hair back rolling her eyes.

" What do you mean?" Goku asked looking at her a bit angrily.

" You know she could be dating someone else behind your back and not say anything," Kim said a little smirk crept up her face.

" I never thought about that…no Chichi would never do something like that, she's to good of a person," Goku said looking at Kim narrowing his eyes " And why do you think that?"

" Well because she looks like the type that would do that kind of stuff," Kim said trying to get her point through.

" Really?" Goku asked worriedly as he heard somebody walking towards them.

Kim looked behind and saw the person she hated so much…Chichi.

" Ok you know something Kim, I'm not going around dating other guys, I'm pretty sure you're the one who does!" Chichi said loudly passing Goku.

" Chichi? What are you doing here?" Goku asked surprised.

" Nothing much just about to beat this girl up if she tries to mess around with our relationship," Chichi said standing right in front of Kim.

" Oh really? Ok then give it your best shot!" Kim yelled getting close to Chichi's face.

" Hmm hmm, I got it and it's going to hurt more that my punches," Chichi said turning around to Goku.

She walked up to him and quickly crashed her lips into his. Goku's mind just drifted away at Chichi's warm soft lips on his. He didn't want to let go but Chichi pulled away from him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She then turned around and faced Kim.

" So did it hurt you? It really seems like it Kim," Chichi said smirking.

" You…your not getting away with this that easily!" Kim said throwing a punch right at Chichi.

Both Chichi and Goku dogged the blow and stood together behind Kim.

Chichi turned to Goku and said " Would you mind standing over there so I can finish this?"

" uh Chichi, don't you think that that's a bit to much? I mean she's not a skilled fighter like you," Goku said looking over at Kim.

" She deserves it for being a loud mouth," Chichi said crossing her arms.

" Fine then go ahead, I'll be waiting over there," Goku said walking back to a tree nearby.

Chichi looked at Goku and smiled. She then turned to face Kim and said " You don't even know how to fight so why bother,"

Chichi then ran towards Kim and attacked her on the neck. Kim fell to the floor holding her neck.

" Oww! Your so going to pay for this!" Kim said yelling and crying at the same time.

" Yeah next time don't mess with MY Goku," Chichi said walking away.

As both Chichi and Goku flew off on the flying nimbus, they could hear Kim yelling out " He will chose me, wait and see!"

" I guess she will never give up," Chichi said cuddling next to Goku.

" Oh and Goku, I have a question, why were you here with Kim?" Chichi asked looking at Goku, not so happy.

**Oh Cliff hanger! Who knows what Goku's going to say to Chichi. To find out wait till next Thursday to find out! **

**See ya!**

***DBZFG***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry everyone that I haven't updated this story. I kind of drifted off into another story so I might start working on this one more often. **

**So let's get this show on the road! I do not own dbz or its characters. They both belong to Akira Toriyama! **

**Sweet moments…or not?**

Goku looked at Chichi a little afraid but sighed and said " It's not my fault, she told me to go,"

Chichi squeezed his waist and said " Why did you listen to her? Wait she went to Master Roshi's home?"

" Nooo, I saw her on TV, she said I had to come," Goku said innocently as nimbus began to lower down.

" Oh Goku, when will you learn," Chichi said as she lowered her head down, letting go of his waist.

" Learn what?" he said getting off of nimbus.

" Never mind and by the way, where are we?" Chichi said looking around confused.

Goku just smiled and said cheerfully "At a…uhh…I forgot,"

" Huh?" Chichi asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

" Well all I remember about this place is that it has rides," Goku said grinning as he helped Chichi down.

" Oh really?" She asked, not having the slightest clue where they were going.

" Yeah come on!" Goku said happily as he ran off.

" Wait for me!" Chichi said as she ran after him.

" Were almost there!" Goku said as he looked back Chichi.

He saw that she was way behind him, trying to catch her breath. He ran back to where she was and took her head.

" Goku…what are you…ahh!" Chichi screamed as he ran, still holding Chichi's hand.

When they arrived, Chichi fell to the ground face first.

" This is the place I was talking about Chichi, isn't it great?" Goku asked his girlfriend.

" Chichi?" Goku asked as he looked back at her.

" Dahhh! Chichi! Chichi are you ok?" Goku asked shaking her shoulder.

She sat up, her hair covering her face. She clenched her teeth and looked at Goku with angry eyes.

" Why you…," she said as she stopped herself from hitting him when she saw the amusement park " Darling!"

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the rides. She then looked at a very frighten and confused Goku, shielding himself.

" Sorry about that Goku, I guess I overreacted a little," Chichi said as she hugged him smiling.

" Thank you for bringing me here," Chichi said as she got up.

Goku smiled nervously but then got right up taking her hand.

" Let's go, and this time we won't run," Goku said as Chichi let go of his hand, grabbing his arm instead.

He laughed nervously as they began walking through the park. As they walked, they both saw many people and kids. Goku smiled as he quickly spotted a hot dog stand.

" Hey Chichi, why don't you go ahead? I'm going to get something to eat," Goku said, hoping to get a quick response.

" Why doesn't that surprise me, fine I'll meet you back here in a few minutes," Chichi said as she walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her as she walked off.

Gosh, I'm so lucky of having Chichi as my girlfriend, Goku thought as he quickly rushed over to the stand.

" Hello sir, what can I get you?" a orange haired girl asked as Goku said " Can I have thirty hot dogs oh and a soda too?"

The girl looked at him gasping "Umm…sir are you sure?"

" Never been so sure, well kinda," Goku said as she blinked, repeating what she said before with a surprised look.

" Umm I might come back for twenty more," Goku said as the girl set the hot dogs on the counter, almost dropping the soda in her hand.

She freaked out and hid herself behind the counter.

" Hey miss, don't cha want me to pay?" Goku asked as she crept her head up a little and said " Take them, their free just go already,"

" Ok," he said as he then walked away saying " Thanks miss!"

" Uhh I'm going to get fired," the girl said as she heard her boss say behind her " Your fired! How could you give away thirty free hot dogs?"

" To late…thanks a lot spiky haired guy," she said as she slowly fell to the ground sighing.

Meanwhile Chichi had already gone on two of the rides.

_This is no fun without Goku, _she thought as she headed back to where they were suppose to meet.

When she arrived, she looked around for Goku but there was no sign of him anywhere.

_Where could he be? _Chichi thought as she kept looking.

**Over with Goku:**

" Chichi," Goku called out as he passed people and rides.

" Huh, that's strange," Goku said as he stopped in front of the Ferris wheel.

" A quick little ride wouldn't hurt," he said as he got in line.

Goku began hearing people complaining about something. Soon afterwards, he felt an arm around his. He looked down seeing brown hair of a girl.

" Uh excuse me miss but what are you doing?" Goku asked as the girl looked up at him smiling.

" I told you I'd come back," Kim said smiling as they got on, seating themselves.

" What are you doing here?" Goku asked as Kim just huffed.

" Do you really think I was going to let you go that fast?" Kim asked as she smiled at him.

" Well yeah, Chichi's my girlfriend and she said that you wanted to break us up," Goku said, looking at her directly.

" She's wrong, I just want you to come back to my home and by my bodyguard again," Kim said as the ride started.

Goku looked at her and said " I'm sorry but I won't do it unless your being attacked by something,"

" What? Well…uh there was a big bear trying to attack us…would that count?" Kim asked smiling at him, hoping that Goku would give in.

" Are you lying?" Goku asked as he moved to the other side of the seat.

" No," she said in a high squeaky voice.

" Ok then I'll go, I don't think Chichi will mind," Goku said as he took Kim's hand and flew away with her.

" Ahh!" Kim shouted as she held on to Goku's hand tightly.

" What's the matter?" Goku asked as he slowed down.

" I'm scared of falling!" she said loudly, looking down.

" Hmm…I guess I could call nimbus," he said as Kim looked at him surprised and confused.

" Who's nimbus?" Kim asked as Goku called it.

The little cloud quickly got there and stopped in front of them.

Goku pulled Kim up and tried to sit her down. He let go of her hand as she fell right off of it. Goku quickly flew and caught her.

" That's weird, Chichi never fell off of nimbus," Goku said as he dropped down to the ground with Kim.

" Why couldn't I go on it?" Kim asked in a annoyed voice.

" Only pure hearted people can go on," Goku said as he then laughed a little and said " I guess your not pure hearted,"

" What are you saying! I'm the most purest and loveliest girl out there," Kim said angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

" nimbus doesn't agree," Goku said as he looked over at his cloud.

" Anyway, I guess I'll go beat that bear and then come back to look for Chichi afterwards," Goku said as he left on the flying nimbus.

Uh-oh, Kim thought as she walked towards her car.

She opened it and saw her other guards inside.

" Did you do what I said?" Kim asked as on of the guards said " She left running away,"

" Good, I hope this breaks them up," Kim said laughing as she got in and drove away.

**With Chichi:**

_Why? Why did he go back to her? _Chichi thought as she angrily hit a tree nearby, hurting herself a little.

" Goku I can't believe you betrayed me like that," Chichi said as she continued to walk.

She began to feel tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away with anger.

_No I can't give up, this might just be a plan to separate us, I know he loves me but then again, he loves everybody,_ Chichi thought sighing.

_Maybe he doesn't understand the difference between loving his friends and loving his girlfriend, _she continued to think as she looked up into the sky.

_I'll wait to know the truth Goku, if you don't come back to see me then ok, we will just continue being friends from now on, _she thought as she saw a cloud look just like Goku's face.

" Oh Goku," she said in a soft voice as the cloud disappeared.

**What could the cloud disappearing mean? Hmm…what do you all think?**

**Please read and review!**

***DBZFG***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm back from my writers block, thank goodness! So let's continue reading about our favorite couple! **

**I do not own any of the dbz characters, they all belong to Akira Toriyama! **

**Friends only**

" Hmm, there's no sign of a bear anywhere," Goku said as he walked around Kim's home.

_How strange, _Goku thought as he called Nimbus.

" Oh well, I guess I'll go look for Chichi," Goku said as he jumped onto the yellow cloud.

In a few minutes, Goku arrived at the amusement park. He jumped off of his cloud and watched it disappeared into the light blue sky. His eyes moved back and forth as he walked past people, rides and stands. He raised his hand to his chin and looked down to the ground thinking of where Chichi might of gone. He stopped looking for her as he looked up and saw the sky begin to darken.

_Rain probably_, he thought as he ran to where he started.

_I think Chichi must of already left, I'll check up on her at some point later on, _Goku thought as he shot up into the sky.

" Got to get to Master Roshi's island before it starts to rain," Goku said to himself as he sped up.

At the Ox King's castle:

" Chichi? Are you ok?" the Ox King said quietly to his daughter.

Chichi sighed and said " Yes father, can I be left alone now?"

" Ok," he said closing the door behind him quietly.

Chichi looked back and saw only her things. She looked back at the window, watching the rain fall down.

_Goku_, she thought as she slammed her left fist on the wall.

_I can't believe this, he's who knows where and I'm her crying my eyes out, _Chichi thought as her frown turned into a smile.

_Maybe we should just stay as friends, maybe…I sped everything up, _she thought as she got up and undid her ponytail.

Her shiny, soft hair fell halfway down her back. She took off her shoes and got on her bed. Chichi laid down on her bed, closing her eyes as she drifted of into a dream.

**Dream-**

" _Hello?" I asked as I saw a figure running towards me._

" _Chichi! I'm so glad to see you," the figure said to me._

_I saw Goku smiling at me brightly as he always did._

_He stopped in front of me as his smile disappeared into a frown._

" _Goku? Are you ok?" I asked as he took my hand and said quietly " Yes, but I have something to tell you," _

" _And that is?" I asked as he said " I don't want to be you friend anymore and I don't…love you anymore,"_

" _What? But Goku what did I do?" I asked him as he turned around to face a woman._

_I saw that it was Kim, smiling at him._

" _Good work Goku, that was fantastic," Kim said as I moved up in front of Goku._

" _What are you talking about? Goku doesn't even like you," I shouted at Kim as she moved her hair back laughing._

" _Hahaha! I know that he doesn't like me, he LOVES me," she said as she took Goku's hand. _

" _No he doesn't! Your lying!" I said loudly as she smirked and said " I told you I would end up with him," _

_I looked at her angrily as she continued talking " You and him are not a good match, your better off as enemies," _

_I stood there frozen, Goku nodded at what Kim said._

" _You agree?" I asked as he nodded again and said " You're not my type," _

" _Goku…," I said as he and Kim disappeared with a smirk on their faces._

**End of Dream-**

" No!" Chichi said out loud as she realized that it was only a dream.

She looked out the window. The rain had stopped and she jumped off of her bed confidently saying " No way am I going to let Goku leave my side!"

" He's mine," she said as she saw Goku staring at her from outside with a confused look.

Her cheeks turned bright red as she opened her window.

" Chichi, is everything ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

" Yes-s," she said brushing her fingers through her hair nervously.

" Ok, I just saw that you were shouting about something and I was just making sure," Goku said as he saw her cheeks get even more red.

" Come in," she said quietly as Goku flew through the window, into the room.

He landed close to her as he looked around the room.

Chichi then asked " Goku what happen at the park? You were suppose to wait for me,"

" Oh about that, well you see that I saw the Ferris wheel and I got in line, and then Kim was holding my arm and telling me that I should stay with her, then she told me that a bear was attacking her home and I went to go check but saw nothing, then I went to Master Roshi's house because of the rain and then I decided to come see you after the rain stopped," Goku said as he sighed and then smiled saying " I know that's a lot but the main reason was Kim,"

" Predictable, of course she's the one behind all of this," Chichi said then looked up at Goku saying " Goku I think it would be better if…we stay friends,"

" Huh?" Goku asked looking at Chichi confused " But I thought we were already friends, doesn't boyfriend and girlfriend mean that?"

Chichi smiled at Goku and said " No silly, it means that…well that…you love each other more than friends would,"

" Oh, but I love you Chichi," Goku said as he looked up saying " And Bulma and…,"

" No Goku! Friends are different, they're just your friends," Chichi said as she sighed deeply and said " Ok I guess we will just stay friends,"

" Ok then,'" Goku said as he caught Chichi off guard and kissed her.

Chichi looked at him with wide eyes but then closed them. A few seconds past by as Goku let her go.

" Goku you can't do that to me now that were just friends," she said as he said " Sorry,"

" It's ok, now let's go," Chichi said as she took his hand into hers and guided him to the front door.

" Why don't we go visit Bulma," Chichi said to Goku as he said " Yeah sure,"

As they stepped out, Goku called out for nimbus. Chichi looked up into the sky as the yellow cloud slowly stopped in front of them. Goku of course went first and then extended his hand out to Chichi.

" Goku its getting a bit dark, why don't we visit her tomorrow?" Chichi said looking up at him.

" But Chichi…I thought," Goku began saying as she interrupted him saying " Goku…let's leave it till tomorrow,"

Goku sighed and said " Ok then Chi, see you tomorrow,"

Chichi smiled at him and turned, walking towards her home. As she stepped on the front step of the castle, she watched Goku leave, without another word.

_I hope Goku doesn't meet up with Kim, _Chichi thought to herself, as she stepped inside the castle, closing the door behind her.

**And that's it! **

**Please read and review! **

_*DBZFG* _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Here is the chapter you probably have been waiting for all week. I decide to have a very cute moment in this chapter since it's the last, so beware! XD And ways, I don't own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! **

**Let's proceed to the chapter! **

**I…love…you **

The next morning Chichi woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping. She was wondering if Goku remembered what she told him yesterday. Just the thought of them being just friends gave her a bad feeling. She got up and did what she always did in the mornings. After a few minutes, she finished brushing her hair and headed out of her room yawning a little.

" Chichi!" She heard her father call out, walking towards her.

" What is it dad?" Chichi asked her father as she walked with him towards the dining room, seating herself down to eat.

" I wanted to tell you that Goku stopped by not to long ago and dropped something off for you," Her dad said as she stopped eating, almost dropping her fork on the table.

" What?! Impossible! Goku…couldn't have done something like that," Chichi said in a surprised and shocked voice.

" Well he must of asked somebody for advise," her father said as she finished eating and got up.

" I have to go see what he brought," Chichi said as she excused herself and left to the front door.

So much walking just to get to the front door, Chichi complained in her mind as she sighed and made it.

Here I go, Chichi thought as she opened it and saw a big bust full of all sorts of flowers.

Chichi stood there gasping at the bundle of colorful flowers.

" Surprise aren't ya?" she heard a voice say as she looked to see Goku walking towards her.

" Yeah…very surprised," Chichi said as she nervously laughed.

" Well aren't you going to take it?" Goku asked as he looked at her happily.

" Umm…Goku I can't carry it, it's to BIG!" she said loudly as she saw Goku flinch.

" So you don't like them?" he asked disappointed as Chichi quickly said " No no I love them,"

" Thank you for getting them," Chichi said as she walked over to him, as she hugged him.

Goku hugged her back as they let go quickly. Chichi wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek but they weren't a couple anymore. They both stood close to each other, looking at the bush of flowers.

" Hehe, I kinda asked Krillin what to get you and he told me that girls liked flowers so I brought a lot of them," he said smiling as Chichi said " No wonder,"

" Huh?" Goku asked as he saw Chichi walk over to the bush, picking a purple flower from it.

" I'll keep this one," she said smelling the flower.

" So ya don't want the others?" He asked as she said " Nope I think I'll be fine with this one,"

" Ok," he said as he picked up the bush and placed it beside the front door.

" They'll be right here, just in case if you'd want any more," Goku said as he then ask " So do ya still want to go to Bulma's?"

" Sure I just have to tell my father," Chichi said as Goku looked behind her, seeing the Ox king standing at the doorway.

" Go on Chichi, I'll be waiting for you when you return," he said as Chichi turned around to see her father.

" Uh dad…I uh," Chichi mumbled as she blushed a little thing 'did he see us hugging?'

" Don't worry, go on Chichi," he father said as Goku slipped his hand into hers, putting his arm around her waist as he lifted them up into the air.

" Bye Ox King!" Goku called out as Chichi realized that Goku was holding her up in the air.

" Bye Goku, Chichi! Take care of Chichi!" her father said as Goku called out " I will!"

" Bye father!" Chichi managed to call out as her father disappeared from their sight.

" Hey Chi, do ya want me to call Nimbus?" Goku asked as she said " Huh?"

" You look uncomfortable, Nimbus!" Goku called out to his cloud as he held on to Chichi.

The cloud quickly appeared and Goku flew above it, placing Chichi on it. Then he sat down in front of her as she held on to his shoulders. After that they flew off into the sky on nimbus.

**At Bulma's**

" Hey you guys! How's it been?" Bulma asked as he friends walked over to her.

" We're doing fine! How about you?" Goku asked as Bulma's facial expression changed to very angry.

" It's horrible, Yamcha and I got into a fight and we're not talking to each other," Bulma said sighing and said " At least you two seem to be doing better than we are,"

Chichi's eyes widened as she walked over to Bulma whispering " We're not going out anymore,"

" What?" Bulma said shocked as she looked back at Goku.

He was acting very calm, not on sign of sadness on his face.

That's strange but then again Goku doesn't understand things like that, Bulma thought as she said " Hey Goku I'm going to go talk to Chichi inside, will be right back ok?"

" Ok," he said then said " But what am I going to out here?"

" I don't know umm…go climb some trees?" Bulma asked as she started walking off with Chichi.

" Oh gotcha!" Goku said as he walked off towards the trees.

" Wow, Goku seems so happy," Bulma said as both girls walked inside of Capsule Corporation.

" Yeah you know how he is," Chichi said as she sat down on one of the chairs available in Bulma's living room.

" Yeah but he's all cheerful, wouldn't he be upset? Plus you're still hanging around each other?"

" I know it seems a little strange, but I decide it would be better to just be friends, rather than in a relationship," Chichi said as Bulma quickly said " But Chichi, that leaves him up for grabs, Kim is definitely going to go after him and you don't have an excuse of why she can't,"

" I know but I'm hoping that Goku won't say anything to her, plus I kind of think he still thinks we're dating," Chichi said as she looked out the window.

" Oh sure Chichi, it seems like you two never broke up," Bulma said as she looked out the window also.

" Yeah it does seem like it, that's why I want you to keep it a secret from everyone," Chichi said as she folded her arms across her chest " Especially everyone from Roshi's island,"

" Don't worry I won't tell anyone and keep mine a secret too," Bulma said as Chichi started laughing a little saying " I'm sure Yamcha has already told the others though,"

" Great, I guess I'm not going to Kami's house anytime soon," Bulma said as Chichi laughed even more.

" Let's go see what your 'friend' is doing," Bulma said as they walked out of her home.

Both of them walked oout of the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma was just about to close the door when Goku ran towards them.

" Chichi! We have to go now!" Goku said in a loud tone as he took Chichi's hand into his and ran again saying " Sorry Bulma! See ya!"

" What?" Bulma asked as she watched them leave.

" Goku why are we running?" Chichi asked as he picked her up by the waist and started flying.

" Something is happening over there," Goku said looking towards a lot of smoke coming from somewhere.

" Isn't it just a factory?" she asked as he tighten his grip on her.

" No it isn't, when you were inside with Bulma I heard an explosion and then I saw all that smoke afterwards,"

" What? But I didn't hear anything," Chichi said as she put her arms around his neck.

" It wasn't very loud," Goku said as Chichi looked at him with angry eyes.

" Goku are you sure?" she asked as he flew faster.

" Yes," he replied as they got closer to the location.

" That's a town," Chichi said in a worried tone.

" I know, let's just hope that the people are ok," Goku said as they dropped down close to the area.

Goku let go of Chichi and walked ahead of her.

" Goku wait for me," Chichi said as she walked faster.

" Hey Chi, I think it would be best if I go ahead alone," he said as Chichi nodded her head no.

" I'm going with you even if you don't want me to," she said as another explosion happen.

Goku kneeled down on the ground with his arms around Chichi shielding her. After the explosion passed, they both separated and got up.

" I have to go see what's causing this," Goku said as he began leaving.

" Hold on, I'm going too," Chichi said as she held on to his gi.

He sighed and took her hand as they slowly headed towards the direction of the explosion. Goku's eyes widened as they got out of the forest area. All they saw were people gathering around talking and arguing.

Chichi let go of Goku's hand and said " You dragged me here to see a play?"

" Look over there, see a familiar face?" Goku asked her folding his arms across his chest.

Chichi saw that Kim was in it and of course the one arguing.

" Great, well you can stay here and watch her if you'd like Goku, but I'm leaving," Chichi said as she began walking away.

" Ok Chichi, I'll meet up with you later kay?" Goku said, his eyes not moving off of the actors.

What? He's not even going to stop me?' Chichi thought as she just kept walking.

A few minutes later Goku finally saw what he stayed to see. It was a fake explosion.

Wow, I never thought that was possible,' he thought as he got up and began walking away.

From the corner of her eye, Kim quickly saw Goku. She immediately told one of the actors to act sick.

" Goku! Oh my goodness, would you help me finish a scene in the play I'm staring in?" Kim asked sweetly as she stopped him completely.

" What? You mean you're acting" Goku asked as she replied " Yes now let's go, it will be very quick,"

" I uh…," Goku started saying as Kim pulled him over.

" Ok I found a replacement for the act," Kim said as the camera man nodded.

" What are we suppose to do?" Goku asked as Kim told him to hush.

" And action!" the camera man said as Kim pulled Goku into a kiss.

Goku's eyes quickly widened as they soon began to close.

What am I doing? No why is Kim making me do this," Goku thought as a pair of dark eyes watched them, their eyes watering.

" How could you do this?" A voice said as Goku quickly let go of Kim.

" I…I…," Chichi began to say as she started to run.

" No Chichi!" Goku said as he ran after her, Kim following behind.

" Leave me alone!" Chichi screamed as Goku caught up to her and pulled her close to him.

" No Chi, I'm…not going to leave you alone," Goku said softly as Chichi looked at him saying " Why not? You have Kim that loves you, you love her,"

" What? No Chi I don't, I didn't want to kiss her but she made me," Goku said as Chichi began walking away.

" Yeah sure Goku," Chichi said as Goku felt a mix of emotions that he couldn't keep in.

" Chi…I…love…you," Goku said as Chichi turned to look at him.

Did he say I love you to me? She thought to herself.

She saw that he was hurt, and that maybe it was because of her.

He wanted to contiue our relationship, but I stopped it,' Chichi thought as she walked over to him.

" Not so fast, you don't want him," Kim said as she put her arms around Goku.

" Get your arms off of him!" Chichi said loudly as Kim only smiled at her anger.

" I don't want to and anyways Goku, she obviously didn't like you," Kim said as Goku pulled her off of him.

" No she cares about me and I'm not going to leave Chi for you, I don't like you so leave me alone," Goku said as he walked off to Chichi.

" What are you talking about? She doesn't want to be with you anymore!" Kim said angrily as she folded her arms over her chest.

" Leave us alone already, can't you see that I…want to be with her?" Goku asked Kim as he looked back at her and said " You helped me understand my feelings for Chichi and for that I thank you,"

" I…I…HELPED YOU?!" Kim screamed as she looked over at Chichi.

" I guess so, now nothing will come between us, not even you," Chichi said as she moved away from Goku, towards Kim.

She slapped Kim right in the cheek and said " Maybe that will help you understand to stay away,"

Kim tried punching Chichi but was stopped by Chichi blocking the hit.

" You haven't won," Kim said in a low voice looking straight at Chihci with the desire of hitting her.

" You never ever will take MY Goku away, got that?" Chichi said pushing Kim away.

Chichi walked over to Goku, a small crept up on her face. He looked into her dark beautiful eyes, wishing to never experience the sadness he felt before. All he cared about was Chichi.

**And that is it! Next chapter will be the epilogue, so be on the look out for it! Thanks to all who read the story!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here's the epilogue for this story. Hopefully you all like it and I should have a new story up on Friday! **

**Ok so I don't own DBZ, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! **

**Let's finish this story up!**

**Epilogue**

**About a year later:**

" Hey Chichi! Look at this!" Goku said excitedly as Chichi turned to face him.

In his hand he had a circular, shiny and orange object.

" What is it?" Chichi asked as Goku sighed smiling replying " It's the four star dragon ball,"

" But those dragon balls are really rare, how'd you find it?" Chichi asked questionably as Goku smiled and said " Because it was in my grandpa's home,"

" Really? How come you never introduced him to me?" Chichi asked as Goku sat on the ground crossed legged looking at the sky.

" Because he isn't here anymore," Goku said quietly as Chichi looked down at him.

" You mean he's…gone?" Chichi asked quietly, sitting beside him with her legs to one side.

" Yeah…but he did leave this with me, to remember him by," He said as he looked at his girlfriend saying " And well…I decide to give it to you,"

Goku carefully placed the orange dragon ball in the palm of her hand smiling. Chichi held the dragon ball, it sure was shiny and it had four yellow stars on it. She looked up at him and said " But isn't this your prize possession?"

" Yeah but…aren't we going to be together for life?" Goku asked as Chichi quickly looked at him surprised.

" But for that to happen…we have to…get married," Chichi said as she blushed a little looking away from Goku.

" What's married?" Goku asked as Chichi began to giggle.

" It's when you get with someone you love very much, and want to spend the rest of your life with," Chichi said looking down at the dragon ball in her hand.

' It's almost like he brought me this dragon ball as a ring,' Chichi thought smiling as she felt an arm on her shoulder.

" Ok then, let's get…uh…married!" Goku said happily as he kissed Chichi on the cheek.

" You…you really want to?" Chichi asked as Goku laughed hugging her tightly saying happily " Yeah!"

" Ok…then…it's…settled," Chichi said gasping for air.

Goku quickly noticed and let go of Chichi nervously laughing.

" Goodness, I thought I was going to run out of air," Chichi said as she took a deep breath and smiled at Goku.

" Guess I should tell my father about this," Chichi said as she stood up and took Goku's hand.

" Let's go," she said as Goku got up walking with Chichi to the castle.

' I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Goku,' Chichi thought as she walked into the castle with her future husband.

After they told the Ox King, he agreed to the proposal and started making preparations for the wedding that was taking place in two months, since everyone in the kingdom agreed to help. Goku and Chichi continued seeing each other, getting closer and closer to each other. Also Chichi tried showing Goku how to dance and eat properly, of course Goku failed at both and Chichi eventually, gave up. 'Oh well he'll stand out the most' she would think sighing. The two months went by pretty fast and the wedding was tomorrow. Chichi and Goku were walking through the forest enjoying the warm breeze and the scenery.

" I can't believe that our wedding is tomorrow!" Chichi squealed happily in excitement.

" Yeah, I'm so tired of all that dance practicing we would do everyday, even though I still can't dance," Goku said drooping his shoulders as Chichi looked away.

" Well you could of put some effort, instead you would step on my feet," Chichi said annoyed as Goku laughed sheepishly saying " Sorry,"

" It's ok, at least we'll finally be together for life," Chichi said as she and Goku held hands.

" Yeah," Goku said as he spotted a nice looking flower.

" Hold on a sec," he said as he picked the flower up, walking back to Chichi.

" Here you go, you do like these right?" He asked as Chichi smiled at him taking the flower handed to her.

" Yes I do, thank you," She said as they continued to walk.

The rest of the day, they talked, laughed and enjoyed watching the stars fill up the sky. Soon it was time to go, Goku offered to fly Chichi home but Chichi told him to instead go on Nimbus. He liked the idea and called for Nimbus. He helped her up and got on also. They flew through the night sky, both ready for tomorrow.

After arriving at the castle, they both kissed and said goodbye to each other. Chichi went into her room and sat on her bed, picking up a photo of them when they were still dating. ' All will change tomorrow, this picture will be next to our wedding picture," Chichi thought as she put the picture back on her table.

" Together for life," Chichi said as she got ready for bed.

Three years later passed in a breeze. Goku and Chichi got married and had a son named Gohan a year later. They both made a promise to stay by each others sides for the rest of their lives.

**And that is it for this story! I will update my other story tomorrow! Thanks to everyone that supported this story and I will be out with a new story soon! **

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20**


End file.
